Di mi nombre…
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: "Di mi nombre" pidió una vez más, más en tono de súplica que de orden. Para Lawless la muerte no es el peor de sus miedos, hay algo más, algo que lo atormenta en cada una de sus noches. ¿Aquel ángel pianista será capaz de apaciguar sus miedos e inseguridades? "-Di mi nombre, Lichttan- le susurró cerca del oído en voz baja- No es "Estúpida rata" el nombre que me diste ¿cierto?"


Contenido: Yaoi, One-shot, primer fafic de servamp, probable OCC, Spoilers, romance.

Pareja: Lawless/Hyde x Licht (Pareja de la codicia/avaricia)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto! Probablemente esta sea la primera vez que nos leemos ya que este es mi primer fanfic de Servamp, ¡y que mejor manera de inaugurar mi entrada a esta parte de fanfiction si no es con un fanfic dedicado a mi OTP! Desde que me leí el manga estos dos personajes codiciosos capturaron completamente mi corazón así que pues, aquí tienen el resultado de mí recién fanatismo xD. Sin más, les recuerdo que Servamp no me pertenece si no que la obra original es de Strike Tanaka y este fic solo es resultado de mi ocio y sin ningún ánimo de lucro. ¡Notas al final!

 **ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente fanfic contiene **spoilers** de lo sucedido en el **capítulo 40 del** manga y, probablemente, parte de lo que se verá (o eso espero) en **el final del anime.** Lee bajo tu propio riesgo ya que contiene gran cantidad de spoiler. Dado que solo he leído hasta el capítulo 43 del manga, hay posibilidades de que lo relatado en este fic carezca que espacio-tiempo si es que ocurre algo más en los siguientes capítulos, pero no creo que se altere demasiado el concepto.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Bullicio, no podía oír algo mas aparte del gran bullicio que se asentaba a su alrededor. Siluetas de humanos lo rodeaban completamente, oía sus voces, su ruido y, sin embargo, no podía distinguir palabra alguna, el incesante y desesperador sonido de la muchedumbre lo hacía desesperar. Estaba rodeado entre tantos, y aun así, completamente solo.

No fue hasta que el sonido de un piano se hizo presente que la multitud decidió guardar silencio. Al fin entre aquel silencio vio aquel piano sobre un escenario a pocos metros de él, otra silueta lo tocaba con gran fervor, haciendo un hermoso sonido que se impregnaba hasta lo más recóndito de su alma. ¿Quién era el que tocaba? ¿Por qué aquellas melodías lograban que sus emociones revolotearan en su interior? Sentía que en cualquier momento podría soltarse a llorar.

Podía ver desde su sitio la figura del pianista, una figura esbelta y al mismo tiempo delicada, con brazos largos y ágiles dedos al tocar con cierta violencia (pero cuidado y esmero) el instrumento. A pesar de llevar ropas completamente negras, él podría jurar que era lo más parecido a un ángel que hubiese visto jamás, casi podía ver las alas incrustadas en su espalda.

Cuando la música se detuvo la audiencia explotó en aplausos y ovaciones. El pianista se levantó y se acercó al borde del escenario, donde tuvo que acuclillarse para que su rostro quedara cerca al de él.

-"Estúpida rata"- Fue lo primero que le dijo con una voz ronca. ¿Le estaba hablando a él? Por culpa de los grandes reflectores del escenario, la luz caía en forma vertical por lo que la sombra de su flequillo hacía imposible que le viera el rostro por completo. ¿Quién era esa persona?

Lo siguiente que pasó dejó sin palabras al chico, el de cabello oscuro parecía haber dicho algo más pero, como si fuese algún tipo de censura para ocultar sus palabras, un sonido distorsionado evitó que pudiera escucharlo y eso, lo aterrorizó.

El chico al parecer repitió lo mismo ya que el sonido se hizo de nuevo presente, ¿Qué le estaba intentando decir? Presentía que era algo importante pero aun así...era incapaz de oírlo.

El terror invadía su cuerpo cada vez más, cada minuto, cada segundo. ¿Quién era aquel ángel pianista? Más importante, ¿quién era él mismo? En algún momento se había percatado que ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Eran demasiadas preguntas y sin embargo no parecía haber ninguna respuesta.

Ya no aguantaba vivir en aquella incertidumbre y, cuando creía que podía caer en la locura misma, de su cuerpo comenzó a salir una extraña neblina.

 _"Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Yo...desapareceré"_ eran sus pensamientos al ver que no podía evitar sentirse cada vez mas y mas vacío. Estaba solo, completamente solo...

Lawless despertó de aquel sueño estrepitosamente. ¿Cuántas veces habían sido ya? Cada noche era igual...siempre el mismo sueño.

Su corazón latía con tal rapidez que su pecho comenzaba a doler, de sus ojos parecían haber rastros de lágrimas, un sudor frio resbalaba desde su frente hasta su cuello y no podía acallar los fuertes quejidos que salían de su garganta. La sensación de cuando el Jinn salía de su cuerpo aun se mantenía tan vivida como en el momento mismo en que Tsubaki rompió su placa de metal.

Su mirada pasó por todo el lugar, intentando recordar dónde se encontraba. _"En la sede del C3"_ pensó cuando vio las paredes blancas a pesar de estar oscurecidas por ser las altas horas de la noche.

Solo habían pasado unos cuántos días desde que Tsubaki se les había escapado de las manos. Su hermano mayor, Sleppy Ash, le había comentado que Licht fue quien lo tomó entre sus manos después de haber quedado agonizante en su débil forma de erizo, no podía recordarlo con claridad...de hecho no tenía muchos recuerdos hasta que despertó horas después, cuando se encontraban en la casa del Eve de su hermano. Poco después de despertar, C3 se había encargado de trasladarlos a una de sus sedes.

-Cállate de una vez, estúpida rata- la voz ronca y adormilada de Licht se hizo presente en la blanca habitación.

El rubio intentó silenciar sus quejidos para no verse aun más patético frente al pianista, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba en dejar de temblar.

Tras no lograrlo y rendirse, reunió un poco de fuerza para levantarse de su cama y, sintiendo el suelo frio bajo sus pies desnudos, se dirigió a la cama del otro, introduciéndose bajo las mantas.

-Lárgate de aquí- se quejaba Licht al sentir un cuerpo ajeno cerca-Te mataré.

-Lichttan...-susurró en voz baja cuando pasaba sus brazos por encima de los hombros del otro, abrazándolo y acercándolo a su cuerpo-Di mi nombre...

-No diré nada, estúpida ra...- Licht se detuvo cuando sintió como la frente de aquel demonio se pegaba a la suya propia. Puso atención a lo demás, el cuerpo del vampiro temblaba levemente, sus pies fríos se pegaban a los suyos en busca de un poco de calor.

-Di mi nombre...- pidió una vez más, más en tono de súplica que de orden.

-Hyde...- Licht alcanzó a escuchar como un suspiro de alivio salía de los labios de su compañero-Hyde...-repitió en un susurro que terminó por calmar al rubio. Fue solo cuestión de minutos antes de que notara que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Licht no era ningún tonto, él se había percatado de las pesadillas de Hyde desde aquel día, el vampiro nunca le compartía qué tipo de sueño era, pero por sus continuas quejas durante la noche podía suponer que no se trataban de sueños placenteros. Esa estúpida rata se había vuelto sorpresivamente más sensible, más llorón y eso...eso le inquietaba.

Todas las noches era lo mismo, cuando él se levantaba entre jadeos y le rogaba que repitiera su nombre Licht obedecía a regañadientes y, cuando estaba seguro de que Lawless había regresado al mundo de los sueños ahora era el pianista era el que no podía conciliar el sueño, aun menos teniendo al maldito erizo abrazándolo de aquella forma.

Pasaron varias horas más antes de que el astro de cada día saliera y diera bienvenida a Licht, quien con (extraño) cuidado salía de entre los cobertores y los brazos de su acompañante.

Los últimos días estaban bajo resguardo (o mejor dicho, recluidos) de C3, no le agradaba tener que obedecer órdenes, pero su hospedaje era tan cordial que no podía simplemente negarse, además de que parecía que el C3 se había esmerado bastante para que el par de la codicia pudiese estar lo más cómodo posible, ¡hasta habían colocado un caro y enorme piano de cola en la habitación!

Minutos después comenzó a tocarlo, con delicadeza pero firme, como si en verdad un ángel caído de los cielos en busca de la salvación estuviera trasmitiendo su mensaje a través del sonido de aquellas teclas de marfil.

Hyde no tardó demasiado en abrir sus párpados debido a la música, tardó en incorporarse y sus huesos de la espalda tronaron cuando estiró para intentar desperezarse. Si hubiera sido el de antes, no hubiera dudado ni un momento para quejarse debido a la forma de despertar, pero ahora ya no tenía las ganas ni el humor de hacerlo. Tranquilamente esperó a que la actuación de Licht terminase para poder acercársele.

-Buenos días, Lichttan- saludó con una sonrisa y tono burlón. El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada pesada y no devolvió el saludo, el otro simplemente rió.

Una hora después los dos se encontraban compartiendo una pequeña mesita con el desayuno servido, un pequeño gran festín todo servido obviamente por C3. Ninguno de los dos podía (ni les interesaba) comenzar una conversación, por lo que el desayuno tuvo que pasar entre el sonido de los cubiertos de Licht y las mordidas al pan tostado por parte de Hyde.

A pesar de siempre parecer desinteresado cuando el tema central era el vampiro, Licht en realidad era un chico bastante curioso, por no decir fantasioso, por lo que en aquellos últimos días simplemente no podía quitarse todos los pensamientos que involucraban a Hyde dentro de su cabeza.

Si en el pasado alguien le hubiera dicho que llegaría el día en que se preocuparía por aquel dominio vampiro simplemente le hubiera dado una paliza a ese alguien, pero ahora…el chico se encontraba bastante consternado. La imagen de Hyde entre aquella extraña neblina y sus gritos desgarradores aun inundaban su mente y, una vez que la situación se había logrado calmar, vio a ese pequeño erizo, débil, tembloroso y patético, a pesar de pensar eso no dudó en tomarlo entre sus manos y hacerse cargo de él hasta que estuvieron a salvo en la casa de Shirota Mahiru.

 _"Mi contrato con Licht se debilitó, mas no fue roto."_ Recordaba las palabras de Hyde mientras se preparaba a ir nuevamente a la cama, los días pasaban rápidos y al mismo tiempo lentos cuando se está recluido _"Al menos pude mantener mi nombre, si nuestro contrato se rompe, incluso si Licht me llama Hyde no podría responder, ni siquiera me daría cuenta que él me estuviera llamando"._

¡Él era un ángel! Si eso era cierto, entonces… ¿por qué sentía aquella incomoda sensación que se asentaba en su pecho? Ese maldito de Hyde no era más que un demonio, una maldita rata, un débil erizo…con quien peleó mano a mano contra ese viejo loco de cabello rojo...quien, de una u otra forma lo había protegido.

Licht dejó salir un pequeño gruñido ante ese último pensamiento, no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, él era un ángel y lo que menos quería era involucrarse con un demonio como Hyde. Y con esto último en mente, Licht cayó dormido.

Horas después fueron las mismos gemidos y quejidos de cada noche los culpables de interrumpir el sueño del pianista. Lawless, aun dormido, se movía inquietante sobre su cama, su respiración era acelerada y probablemente estaría derramando lágrimas de sus ojos.

Cansado y agobiado de la rutina, fue ahora Licht el que se levantó de su lugar y se quedó parado a lado de la cama ajena, levantó su pierna y con esta movió violentamente al vampiro.

-Despierta y deja de estar molestando- sin gritar pero en un tono fuerte intentando despertar al rubio quien entre patadas y bruscos movimientos se despertó alterado y un tanto desubicado.

-Otra vez...- susurró mas para sí mismo que para su Eve, a quien le molestó ser ignorado.

-¿Puedes parar ya con esto?- Hyde volteó a verlo desconcertado y confundido- ¡Todas las noches es molesto escucharte quejar mientras duermes! ¿Qué tipo de sueño estúpido tienes como para atormentarte todas las noches?- sin saber exactamente la razón, el pelinegro comenzó a levantar su tono de su voz.

-Eso no debería importarte, Lichttan- notoriamente molesto, Lawless se incorporó sobre su cama, desafiando con su mirada al humano.

-¿Quién dijo algo de que me importara? No hay algo lo suficientemente importante que una estúpida rata cobarde haga para que a mí me importe.

-¿Cobarde? Lichttan~ no deberías decir esta clase de comentarios, no sabes qué podría sucederte- amenazó cordialmente Lawless, dedicándole una mirada llena de advertencia que no pasó desapercibida del joven pero que ni aun así se inmutó un poco.

-¿Tú? Una estúpida rata COBARDE como tú y que llora como bebé en la noche no puede amenazarme-contraatacó.

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!- en un impulso desesperado, el vampiro terminó por hincarse en la cama, quedando a una altura similar a la de Licht y lo jaló de cuello del pijama, ambos cayeron sobre la mullida cama, el humano quedando abajo sorprendido por el rápido movimiento de su oponente y el servamp respirando agitadamente sosteniéndolo aun de la ropa.

-¡No sabes nada, absolutamente nada de mí! ¿Un ángel? ¡No eres lo suficientemente benévolo para ser llamado así!- Hyde luchaba contra sí mismo para no soltarse a llorar en ese instante y también, para evitar golpear al pobre chico, que a pesar de parecer completamente sano, sabía perfectamente que sus heridas de la última batalla aún no sanaban por completo.

-Tú no sabes...-entre gimoteos Lawless seguía hablando, escondió su rostro en el pecho de su Eve para que éste no viera su deplorable estado-El miedo que tuve...

-Cuando alguien está a punto de morir...-dijo después de varios segundos-Supongo que es normal sentir miedo...

-¿Miedo a morir?- contestó con un tono sarcástico- Soy inmortal Lichttan, he vivido cientos y cientos de años, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he deseado sentir qué es la muerte- sonrió con tristeza.

Ambos chicos mantuvieron en aquella posición, esperado que alguno reanudara la conversación, fueron minutos eternos de silencio.

-De que se rompiera nuestro contrato...-un susurro apenas audible fue lo que soltó Hyde, regresando su rostro al pecho de Licht-Tenía miedo de que nuestro contrato se rompiera y yo...no pudiera volver a oírte decir mi nombre- las orejas de Lawless se tornaron de un color rojizo tan intenso que aun entre la oscuridad de la habitación podían apreciarse perfectamente.

Otro espacio de silencio existió entre ambos. ¿Licht había escuchado correctamente? Ante aquella confesión de quién creía era un demonio, el ángel se quedó petrificado y no supo qué contestar.

-Soy patético- suspiró con voz triste. Lawless estaba a punto de separarse de su Eve pero Licht se lo impidió sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

-Si cuando vea tu cara está llena de lágrimas juro que te mataré- extrañamente la voz de Licht estaba temblando, tal vez por los nervios.

 _"A veces puedes ser tan lindo Lichttan"_ pensó el vampiro accediendo a la indirecta del pianista. Sin retenerse más, dejó libres algunas pequeñas lagrimitas de sus ojos, que encontraban cobijo al caer directo al pijama del ángel.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente? Ninguno estaba seguro, pero los minutos que pasaron fueron tal vez demasiado largos y cortos al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, Lawless decidió separarse del cuerpo de su Eve, pasando el interior de su brazo antes sobre sus ojos para limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que hubiera quedado.

-A veces puedes ser tan lindo, Lichttan- esta vez lo dijo en voz alta y su compañero, sin tener control sobre sus respuestas corporales, no pudo evitar sonrojarse desde las mejillas hasta las orejas.

-Te voy a matar estúpida ra...-no terminó su advertencia ya que Lawless se inclinó nuevamente hacia él pero ahora con la diferencia de que su rostro se aproximaba ahora al suyo y no a su pecho.

-Di mi nombre, Lichttan- le susurró cerca del oído en voz baja- No es "Estúpida rata" el nombre que me diste ¿cierto?

El increíble Licht, nuestro querido ángel, no podía contestar, era como si mágicamente aquella susurrante voz le hubiera impedido hacer que su garganta produjera sonido alguno.

-Di mi nombre- volvió a pedir. El aire regresó con dificultad a los pulmones de Licht (¿cuánto tiempo había retenido la respiración?)

-Hy-Hyde...- tartamudeó ligeramente y con esfuerzo- Hyde-repitió.

-Otra vez- pidió nuevamente alzando su rostro y pasando sus dedos por la mejilla del joven.

-Hyde- dijo más firmemente antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por los del servamp.

El ángel estaba siendo corrompido por el demonio al que estaba unido por un contrato, un contrato con el que no estaba ni mínimamente de acuerdo, ya que nunca se le pidió su autorización para firmarlo...pero si era gracias a este contrato la razón por la que aquella molesta y estúpida rata estaba a su lado justo ahora, tal vez no era tan malo como creía.

Maldita sea, Hyde besaba tan bien que lo estaba haciendo pensar en cosas estúpidas.

Cuando los pulmones de ambos rogaban por un poco de aire ambos se separaron unos cuantos centímetros, pero no por mucho antes de empezar nuevamente con otro beso.

Poco después perdieron la cuenta del número de besos que habían intercambiado y entre unos cuantos mas, ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad del sueño con sus cuerpos uno junto al otro.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Espero que no se la hayan pasado mal- Shirota Mahiru, 16 años, se encontraba caminando a paso veloz por los largos (casi kilométricos) pasillos de la sede en Tokio del C3 en dirección a la habitación donde se hospedaba la pareja de la codicia.

-Seguro se la habrán pasado bien...-le contestaba Kuro, quien iba a paso mucho más calmado detrás suyo soltando varios bostezos.

-Tú sabes bien que esos dos...son algo...contrastantes- dijo al no encontrar un mejor adjetivo para describirlos- de todas maneras me preocupan, así que será mejor que...-Mahiru seguía hablando mientras giraba la perilla y abría la puerta pero su frase quedó a medio terminar cuando vio el interior de la habitación .

-¿Mahiru?- preguntó el servamp de la pereza al no oír terminar a su Eve, él también quedó sorprendido al ver lo mismo que el castaño.

Dentro de la habitación, en la cama del fondo, la pareja de la codicia se encontraba durmiendo pero lo que era sorprendente era el modo en cómo lo hacían. Lawless abrazaba el delgado cuerpo de Licht pegándolo a su pecho mientras que su cabeza estaba recargada ligeramente en la del pianista, en respuesta, Licht no parecía estar incomodo, su ceño regularmente fruncido ahora mostraba cierta tranquilidad, dejándose abrazar y hasta entrelazando sus manos con las de Lawless.

-¿Q-que ha pasado...?- para Mahiru la escena era propia para una pareja de recién casados, definitivamente un concepto que nunca se imaginó ver en la pareja de la codicia.

-Que molesto...- se quejaba Kuro mientras tomaba la perilla y cerraba nuevamente la puerta.

El sonido de la cerradura hizo que Hyde se alejara levemente del mundo de los sueños, percibiendo al instante el cuerpo ajeno del pianista entre sus brazos.

-Lichttan...-susurró abrazando más fuerte al chico, con cuidado y sin despertarlo.

-Estúpida rata...-habló dormido Licht, cosa que hizo sonreír levemente al mencionado-Hyde...

Lawless cayó nuevamente en las penumbras de la inconsciencia, después de aquel encuentro, no volvió a tener aquellas pesadillas que solían atormentarlo cada noche, y cada día tenía la fortuna de escuchar a su hermoso pianista, a su ángel, pronunciar aquel nombre que él mismo le había otorgado.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡Yeii! ¿Y Bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Si gustan, pueden dejar sus tomatazos, comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews, ya sea por fanfiction o en amor-yaoi, ¡leeré todo lo que escriban! La verdad es que estaba algo nerviosa con este fic, pero me encantó el resultado (mejor de lo que esperaba, de hecho). Lo escribí desde la semana pasada, esperando las traducciones de nuevos capítulos del manga, pero dado a que solo tradujeron uno más, pues me he aventurado a publicarlo con el miedo de que en el manga ocurra "algo" que haga que el espacio-tiempo de este fic se vaya a la mierda xD ¡No los entretengo mas y espero, en verdad, leerlos en alguna otra ocasión! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Si te gustó mi fic y eres parte del fandom de osomatsu-san, hetalia, durarara, u otros, te invitio a pasar rápidamente a mi perfil. ¡Gracias!


End file.
